


First Impressions

by the_heart_and_the_brain



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, College buddies - Freeform, CollegeBoy!Will, Fingering, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Post drinking, SugarDaddy!Hannibal, Tumblr Prompt, Will is a Cannibal, murder boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_heart_and_the_brain/pseuds/the_heart_and_the_brain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for an anon prompt on Tumblr:</p><p>How about a little AU break from all the new season drama? Will is a new college student who's out late with his classmates and happens to mention that he lives nearby. When they declare that "hey it's time to turn in, let's all crash at yours!" he wonders if he's had enough to drink to handle both introducing his friends to his middle-aged sugar daddy and telling Hannibal that he'll be hosting a drunk mass sleepover... (who would have known it would work out splendidly?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously love SugarDaddy!Hannibal...so he may be appearing again soon...

It was gone midnight when Hannibal had finished stripping the latest acquisition from his hunting, packing the cuts of meat into the freezer and the offal in the fridge for breakfast.

Drying his hands, he felt his phone buzzing against his thigh, reaching into the tailored trousers to put it out.

“Hello?”

“Hey, its me.” Hannibal smiled at the sound of his young lover's voice and the noisy bar he was calling from.

“Hello my love, are you having a good time?”

“We're just finishing our drinks and will be heading back soon...” Hannibal heard Will sigh. “I...kind of let slip that we lived nearby and the guys suggested they stay the night...”

The older man was silent for a moment and he could almost hear Will hold his breath. The brunette was well aware of his lifestyle, even partaking on occasion, but if they were to have guests...

“Well William, I appreciate the warning...” He only ever used Will's full name when he was displeased. “I suppose we can accommodate them for one night...even if they have invited themselves...” The breath Will had been holding came out in a rush against the phone.

“Thank you...”

“You're welcome...see you soon my dear.”

***

Will hung up and ran a hand through his hair. He hadn't intended for his friends to invite themselves to stay the night, the fact that they were walking distance had just...slipped out.

“Well?” Beverley said as he sat back down.

“He's still up and said you could stay.” The brunette said, picking up his glass and downing the last of his beer.

Alana, Beverley, Jimmy and Brian were his friends from college, the five of them quickly becoming friends when they realised they took the same classes. His friends were well aware of his older boyfriend...but they didn't know much more than that.

At 21, Will was nothing short of stunning, catching the eye of most of the girls and some of the boys, on campus. He had unruly brown hair that sat in waves and curls about his head, an angular jaw with a light dusting of stubble and full pink lips. But what got most peoples attention were his eyes – wide, with thick lashes and the deepest shade of blue.

“So...” Alana said, putting down her wine glass, a smile tugging the corner of her mouth. “We'll finally get to meet the infamous Hannibal...”

***

Hannibal disposed of the carcass with practised ease, the only traces left of the car salesman were his flesh in the freezer and his organs chilling in the fridge.

It had been so _rude_ of him to make a pass at Will, let alone try to cop a feel...he was lucky he had lived as long as he had. Hannibal had taken great pleasure in choking the life out of him.

After a shower, the older man dressed in a red v-neck sweater and jeans, wet hair combed back out of the way. Pushing the sleeves up to his elbows, he walked over to the large fridge and opened the door, reaching in. If he was going to entertain Will's college friends, the least he could do make them a post drinking snack...

***

As the group walked away from the bar and the campus, the roads and streets got quieter. Jimmy, Brian and Beverly were bringing up the rear, laughing and joking, whilst Alana walked side by side with Will, her arm linked in his.

Out of the group Will could safely say Alana was his best friend, the two of them clicking the instant they met.

“Tell me about him...” She said, squeezing his bicep.

“Who?”

“Hannibal of course!” Will smiled and shrugged. “Oh come on...how old is he? What does he do?”

“He's 40 and a psychiatrist...” He heard Jimmy and Brian chuckle behind him.

“Woo, sounds like you've got yourself a sugar daddy!” Brian said with a grin.

“He's not my sugar daddy...” The brunette replied over his shoulder, rolling his eyes. True, Hannibal was paying his way through college, but the older man had refused to take no as an answer and whilst their relationship was very physical...that wasn't all it was...

“Dude, he's nearly double your age!”

“So?” Beverly punched a laughing Jimmy. “Age isn't everything you guys...is he hot Will?”

“Oh god yes...” Will said, pretending to swoon, making Alana laugh as he slumped against her.

“Well we wouldn't want our beautiful boy with anyone less.”

“Guys...” The youngest member of the group blushed as Brian ruffled his brown curls.

“Hey...even I think you're beautiful...face it, you are the most fancied guy on campus.”

***

By the time Hannibal heard the door unlock, he had made devilled kidneys and liver and bacon for the group. A small smile pulled at his lips as he slid the 'bacon' onto the plate and placed it on the table.

“Hannibal?” Will called from the living room.

“In the kitchen Will.” He said, standing by the breakfast bar where he had placed the food.

The five walked in, his young lover taking the lead. Hannibal watched as two young women walked in after him, followed by two slightly older men. He didn't miss the stares he got from them all.

Hannibal knew he was aesthetically pleasing. He was tall at 6ft, broad and muscled from hunting, with light brown hair streaked with gold. His eyes were sharp, piercing and a curious shade of maroon. Originally from Lithuania, his voice was slightly accented giving the deep timbre an exotic flavour.

“Ah so these must be your friends. Dr Hannibal Lecter...”

As he introduced himself to the group, he took each of them in. They seemed to be good people and Will liked them...The younger man having told him a lot about them, especially Alana. He had gathered that the dark haired woman was his lover's best friend, given the way they laughed and joked together.

“Oh wow what is that smell?” Brian said after Hannibal had released his hand.

“I took the liberty of preparing a post drinking snack for you all...devilled kidneys and liver and bacon.” The older man said, gesturing to the food. “Please. Sit.”

***

Will watched as his friends sat around the table, Beverly sending a wink his way before she turned to the food.

There was still a small voice in the back of his head that said what Hannibal did was wrong, and that the thought of his friend's unknowingly eating human organs should make him feel sick and ashamed...

But it didn't.

That was why he and Hannibal were so well suited, both holding hidden darkness inside them. During the therapy sessions where they had first met, Hannibal had become his anchor, holding him steady in the crashing waves of his mind.

Once the patient/doctor barrier had been crossed the older man had made it very clear he found Will an intriguing and beguiling creature, things quickly progressing from there.

His thoughts were broken by a hand on the small of his back and a plate held in front of him.

“Are you okay my love?” Hannibal said innocently as Will took the offered plate, and pressed a quick kiss to the brown curls.

“I'm fine, thank you.” He said with a smile as Hannibal leant against the worktop next to him, watching his friends eat and make appreciative noises at the food before spearing a piece of 'bacon' on his fork. Glancing over at his older lover, Will caught the meat in his teeth and closed his lips around the fork, slowly dragging it across his bottom lip as he pulled it out.

Hannibal's maroon eyes burned into him as he turned his attention back to his plate.

***

Oh the things he was going to do to Will...

Hannibal smirked as he watched Will's friends eat his cooking, the enjoyment clear on their faces as the flavours exploded on their tongues.

He also noticed how Will gave nothing away.

He had found out early in their sessions that Will had the mind of a near perfect killer...it was just a case of easing it out and guiding the younger man towards his true calling.

And although Will had only partaken in a few hunts with him since he took the younger man under his wing and into his bed, he knew it was only a matter of time before Will would accompany him every time...

A little thrill ran through him as he thought of Will after a kill, skin and hair dripping with blood, pupils blown wide, panting for breath...

Pushing himself away from the worktop, he walked towards the small table, looking down at the young faces with a smile.

“I'm afraid I must retire to bed, I have appointments in the morning.”

“It was nice to meet you Dr Lecter.”

“Thank you for the wonderful food.”

“Please call me Hannibal, and you are very welcome. Will will show you to the guest rooms, please make yourselves comfortable.”

Turning back towards Will, Hannibal glanced up through his lashes.

“I shall see you upstairs.”

***

“Wow Will, Hannibal is perfect!” Alana said as she walked into the bedroom. “You guys are made for each other.”

_In more ways than one believe me..._

“I really love him Lana.” The dark haired woman pulled her young friend into a hug and kissed his cheek. Will returned the hug with a smile, Alana had always been like a mother hen towards him.

“I can see that.” Pulling away she smiled and pushed his shoulder. “Go on, be with your man. I'm going to sleep.”

Smiling Will nodded and closed the door. Sighing, he turned and walked down the hall to the master bedroom where he knew Hannibal would be waiting for him.

Even after two years of being together, the older man still sent his heart racing with a glance or the sound of his name on the foreign tongue...

Opening the door, he stepped inside and saw the light haired man look up from the book he was reading, the wine coloured sheets draped across his legs but his torso and arms bare.

Will pulled off his t-shirt and jeans, smiling coyly as he walked towards the bed.

“Thank you, for tonight.” He watched as Hannibal put the book to one side and draped his arm along the pillows nearby as Will climbed onto the bed, crawling towards the older man.

“Anything for you my love...although I believe I should be compensated.” Will grinned as Hannibal wound his hand around the back of the younger man's neck, pulling him forward.

“Oh I agree.” The brunette said, ghosting his lips across the sharp cheekbones and pensive mouth.

“Do you have classes tomorrow?” Hannibal asked, his lips pulling into a smile as Will shook his head. “Well then, you have the rest of the night to make it up to me. Your friends won't hear you...although I will try my best.”

“Is that a promise?”


	2. Compensation

Will smiled and bit his lip as he sat back, pulling the sheets from Hannibal's hips to reveal the toned muscles and very evident arousal, flushed and hot against the older man's stomach.

Hannibal sat back against the pillows, dark maroon eyes burning as Will shifted further back, lying in between the doctor's legs. The younger man pressed his nose to the dark curls, inhaling the scent of pure male as his fingers trailed up Hannibal's thighs.

Soft lips pressed kisses up his length, tongue darting out to sweep across the hot flesh, pressing against the pulse as his blood rushed to his cock.

The feel of Will's warm tongue sent sparks up Hannibal's spine as he watched the beautiful youth between his legs, blue eyes closed as he parted his full pink lips and swallowed him down.

Groaning, Hannibal reached to wind a hand into the brown curls as Will slowly moved up and down, lips and tongue sliding against the hot and hard flesh. Tilting his head back, the doctor's hips started to move, savouring the sweet wetness of Will's mouth.

Will moaned as he relished the taste of his lover, his own hips moving against the bedsheets as his rapidly hardening groin rubbed through his boxers. The fingers in his hair tightened slightly as he swirled his tongue around the tip of Hannibal's cock, causing the older man's hips to thrust up sharply.

Hannibal stilled Will's movements with his hands, the youth slowly released his prick with a wet pop, blue eyes almost black at Hannibal's words. “Lie back.”

The brunet shuddered as he eased back against the claret sheets, watching as Hannibal climbed over him. Will arched against the sheets as Hannibal lent down, pressing lips and tongue to the flat stomach, his fingers hooking into the thin boxers on Will's hips and dragging them down his legs.

Will arched into the mouth on his skin, the slender strong fingers discarding the thin material over the edge of the bed before sliding up his legs, pressing into his hips. A soft moan poured from his lips as the tongue followed in their wake, licking a hot wet trail along the bone before biting down gently, causing the young man to thrust his hips upwards.

Hannibal lifted his head, earning a frustrated groan. The older man moved back to sit against the pillows once more, a smirk pulling at his lips.

“Show me how much you want me Will...” Draping both arms against the pillows, Hannibal shifted his weight to get comfortable and let the last word hang in the air as the young brunet's full lips curled into a slow sensual smile. Crawling over to his older lover, Will leaned over to reach into the bedside drawer, deliberately pressing himself against Hannibal as he pulled out the lube.

“As you wish...”

The light haired man watched as the youth moved back down the bed to lie back down against the claret sheets, giving Hannibal a full view of the slender form, curls spread like a halo on the sheets as he unscrewed the lube and poured some on his fingers. Turning his head to watch Hannibal, Will parted his legs and lowered his lubed fingers to between his thighs, one hand wrapping around the rapidly hardening shaft of his cock whilst the other teased his hole, rubbing slow circles against the ring of muscle whilst he slowly fisted his cock, blue eyes locked on his lover.

Hannibal visibly swallowed as he watched Will's pupils dilate until only a think ring of blue remained under his gaze, the boy biting his bottom lip as he pushed one finger inside himself, the other hand still slowly sliding up and down his leaking prick. His deepening breaths hitched for a moment as he pushed another finger inside, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. Sliding the fingers in and out of himself, Will moaned loudly, arching against the sheets.

“Hannibal...if you don't fuck me soon...”

Chuckling, the older man moved forwards to move the youth's hands away from his body, reaching for the lube by Will's head and flipping the slender form over, earning a small squeak.

“Hands and knees, there's a good boy.”

Trembling with lust and anticipation Will obeyed his older lover and arched his back slightly, fighting the urge to touch himself again.

Hannibal knelt behind Will, running his hands up the trembling thighs to the smooth globes before giving one a light slap, earning a soft groan. Pouring the lube onto his hand and tossing the tube away from him, the older man hurriedly slicked himself up. A hiss sounded from clenched teeth as he gave his cock a few pumps before spreading Will's cheeks, admiring the slicked hole before pushing himself inside, enjoying how the youth squirmed and mewled underneath him.

Once fully seated inside his young lover, Hannibal draped himself across Will's back, pinning one hand to the bed and wrapping the other across the brunet's mouth. The light haired man chuckled, running his tongue along the edge of his ear.

“Well sweet one...I think we've danced about enough...” He said, punctuating every few words with a sharp thrust of his hips, feeling the youth moan against his hand. “I'm going to enjoy fucking you whilst your friends are sleeping across the hall...do you think they know what we're doing? That I'm going to pound you into the mattress so hard that for the next few days you're going to still feel me?”

Will cried out against Hannibal's fingers as the older man started to increase the strength and pace of his thrusts, using the hand pinning Will's own to the bed to push him down, angling to catch the bundle of nerves that he knew would make his young lover see stars.

The brunet all but screamed behind the older man's hand as he thrust against it again and again, assaulting his entire body with pleasure so intense it almost bordered on pain.

Hannibal relished the feel of Will's hot tight body around him, the sheen of sweat along the pale unblemished skin slicked against his own, salty against his tongue as he mouthed the youth's shoulder.

Will was a feast for all of Hannibal's senses, his mind and his body...

The exertion forced grunts from Hannibal's own throat, mingling with the muffled cries and the creak of the bed under their movements.

“I'm close...are you?” The younger man nodded frantically against his hand, gasping as Hannibal released his mouth to wrap the hand around Will's straining prick. “Then let your little friends know...”

Will's head dropped forward as Hannibal pushed him over the edge, spilling over the older man's hand and the bed underneath him. The tremors of Will's orgasm mixed with the loud wail that he was sure was heard by everyone in the house sent Hannibal spiralling down as well, releasing his seed into the tight young body beneath him with a loud groan.

The room was once again silent, save for the heavy breathing of both lovers that soon quietened when they came down from their high. Hannibal slowly eased from Will's body to move to the en suite, coming back with a warm damp cloth as Will moved onto his back, stretching his aching limbs.

“Well I have a feeling you may have lived up to your promise.” The brunet said tiredly as his older lover gently cleaned them both before joining him again on the bed. “I'm sure I won't be able to look at the guys again without recalling this...”

Hannibal smiled and pulled the sheets up to cover them both before tucking the brunet's head under his chin, their limbs entwining.

“I'm sure they'll live.”

“It's not them I'm worried about...I'll be the one that will die of embarrassment.”

“Will...they're well aware that we are lovers, sex is an element of a relationship is it not?”

“Yes...but my best friends hearing me screaming in the throes of passion?” The older man felt a smile against his throat and tightened his grip on Will against his body, the brunet sighing. “Well...at least they know you're satisfying me.”

Hannibal chuckled, the vibrations rumbling pleasantly against Will's body before he pressed his lips against the younger man's temple.

“Thank you for the ego boost...”

“You're welcome.”

 


	3. Epilogue

Epilogue

Hannibal got up early as he often did. He had little need for sleep, despite waking twice during the night to obtain more 'compensation' from Will...

Freshly showered, he couldn't help the small smug smile pulling at his lips as he looked at the younger man still asleep, truly a thoroughly ravished and utterly _utterly_ sinful image as he slid a black shirt over his shoulders and buttoned it up, maroon eyes never leaving the slender form stretched out on his belly, face tucked against his folded arms.

***

The house was quiet as Hannibal prepared breakfast for the group apart from the gentle strains of classical music he had playing as he was cooking.

Will was the first to emerge, wearing Hannibal's red jumper from the night before and a pair of fitted jeans that had the older man's throat tightening at the sight

“Morning...” The youth said with a yawn, running a hand through his hair.

“Good morning...”

Will took the offered glass of freshly squeezed orange juice, pressing a kiss to the older man's lips before sitting, albeit gingerly, on a stool nearby. Hannibal didn't miss the slight wince, eyebrow raised.

“You weren't kidding when you said I'd feel it for days...”

“I rarely do...you should know by now if I make a promise I intend to keep it...”

A small smile pulled at Hannibal's mouth as he watched the flush rise up Will's neck from the red jumper and spread across his cheeks as he lowered his head to take a sip of juice.

Alana and Beverley emerged soon after, the latter throwing a wicked grin at Will, causing the youth to flush further as they greeted the couple.

“Good morning, I trust you both slept well...” Hannibal said, looking up from the dish he was cooking. “Please...sit by Will, there's orange juice and I will be finished with breakfast shortly.”

“Thank you Dr Lecter.”

“Please, call me Hannibal.”

Jimmy and Brian suddenly emerged, Brian exclaiming at the heavenly smell as they walked into the room. Will waved them over to the breakfast bar, pouring them both a glass of juice as the two men yawned and stretched.

“I trust Huevos High Life is suitable for everyone?” The older man asked. Will smiled at the puzzled looks his friends gave him and leaned forward onto the bar.

“High Life Eggs, basically. Eggs cooked in bread topped with salsa...Hannibal does it with some amazing sausages...”

“Sounds good...” Alana said with a smile, Beverley and Brian sniggering and nudging Will, the brunet sighing and rolling his eyes. A small smile pulled at Hannibal's lips as he started to plate up the food, his male ego boosted by the fact that they had most definitely heard him giving Will what he needed...

Putting the plates in front of Will's four friends, he then turned and collected his and Will's plates, sliding in next to his lover as the group proceeded to start eating, little noises of surprise and pleasure from each of them as they tasted the food.

Hannibal smiled graciously at the praise and took a bite of his own food, his movements never faltering as he felt Will's fingers pressing against his thigh, the younger man focused on his plate.

He loved this game they played. Will looked like an innocent angel, young and beautiful... but inside he was darkness and sex. He knew how to drive his older lover wild, whip him up into a frenzy and unleash the demons within. Hannibal felt he should be weary of giving such power to his lover, but he trusted Will with his life, just as the youth did with him.

And Hannibal wasn't the only one with demons to hide. They complimented each other and were equals despite appearances to the outside world.

Will was his until they each drew their dying breath.

Slowing his chewing slightly as the fingers slid higher, Hannibal started to plan how to get Will to feel him for a fortnight...

He as going to make Will scream so loud the whole street would hear him...and that, he _did_ promise.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in commissioning a fanfiction from me, drop me a message on my Tumblr account (http://the-heart-and-the-brain.tumblr.com/) or an email (the-heart-and-the-brain@hotmail.co.uk)


End file.
